The present invention relates to an improved user interface for indicating current operating modes of a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for an improved user interface for indicating a current keyboard operating mode of a computer where the keyboard has a plurality of multi-function keys.
Small computers, such as the so-called notebook computers, are physically too small to include keyboards with a full set of distinct keys covering alphabetic, numeric and cursor control functions like an industry-standard 101-key enhanced keyboard. Consequently, to provide the same functions as the 101-key keyboard, small keyboards are arranged by assigning selected keys to have multiple functions, or definitions. To enable the different functions of the selected keys, different keyboard modes must be invoked for reconfiguring the definition of the multi-function keys.
The industry standard 101-key keyboard has separate keys assigned for cursor control functions, i.e., up, down, left and right, Home, End, PageUp and PageDown, in addition to a 10-key numeric keypad. These functions are provided in small keyboards by keys performing multiple functions. That is, these functions are folded, or overlaid, onto other keys which are available on the small keyboard. For example, the alphabetic keys j, k, 1, u, i, o, 7, 8 and 9 are typically used to define 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9, respectively, for an embedded keypad. Special function keys are used to enable and disable the various keyboard operational modes for redefining the keys.
The industry standard 101-key keyboard also includes a numeric keypad which can be toggled between an "arrow mode" and a "number mode" by actuating a key labeled "NumLock". When the Numlock key is actuated, the state of a flag bit internal to the computer, called the Numlock flag, changes to indicate the current keyboard mode configuration. For example, if the NumLock flag is set, the keypad keys are defined as numbers. Conversely, if the NumLock flag is cleared, the keypad keys are defined as cursor control keys. The NumLock flag can also be changed by a dedicated application program to configure the numeric keypad in either a number mode or a cursor control mode.
An Overlay flag is used for configuring keyboard overlays in computers having small keyboards. In some small keyboard machines, the Overlay flag is separate from the NumLock key. In others, the Overlay flag is set whenever the NumLock flag is set. Unfortunately, this can be confusing to a user because some keys may have as many as three different functions, depending on the keyboard mode.
Currently available notebook-type computers indicate keyboard modes using LED indicators, labelled "Overlay" and "NumLock". The Overlay LED indicates whether the keyboard overlay, i.e., the embedded keypad, is enabled. The NumLock LED indicates whether the embedded keypad is in an "Arrow" or "Number" mode. These keyboard mode indicators display the mode, i.e., the status of internal hardware flags, and are controlled by actuation of special keys labelled "Overlay" and "NumLock," respectively.
The present invention indicates the mode of the keyboard by indicating what to expect when a multi-function key is actuated, not by merely indicating the state of the internal. Overlay and NumLock flags. This approach provides functional compatibility with existing keyboards while clearly indicating the keyboard mode to a user.
Instead of a user predicting the results of a keystroke based on lights indicating the state of obscure internal hardware flags, the present invention provides a clear iconic indication of the keyboard current mode. That is, if a four-arrows icon is displayed, the keyboard is in an arrows mode and the keypad will generate cursor control commands. If a numeric-keypad icon is displayed, the keyboard is in a number mode and the keypad will generate numbers. If neither icon is displayed, the keyboard in normal alpha mode and generates alphabetic letters. The arrow mode is activated by actuating a special key labeled with a four-arrows icon. The number mode is activated by actuating a key with a numeric-keypad label.